Talk:HBRa3
For similarities Am i the only one here that think the HBR looks, handles and generally feels like the Maverick from ghosts? Look at the gun, the iron sights have the same qualities to them, a diamond shape, while the maverick had a kind of Broken off diamond shape forming...not to mention that both of them have a shoulder strap on... Handling wise, its an AR, yes, but it also has a similar feeling fire rate and i would even go far enough to say recoil pattern as well. Other than that, it just feels like i am running a Maverick style class as well...anyone else seeing where I'm coming from with this? 13:11, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, there's some similarities, like high damage and low rate of fire. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 13:43, November 26, 2014 (UTC) For statistics Where did (whoever put this stat down) find the damage statictics on this gun? I find a lot of information about weapons and attatchments from Drift0r (https://www.youtube.com/user/Drift0r) but everytime I put damage, rate of fire, anything about the weapon's stats, It gets removed and the message "Prooof?". Basically what I'm asking is how can I find real proof so that I can help edit the pages correctly? Any answers will be much appreciated. :As far as I'm aware, we get our stats straight from the game files. And just so you know, YouTubers are not a legitmate source of information when it comes to damage, rof or anything related to a weapon's stats. 17:18, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Drift0r is hardly a a decent source (I mean, we could use his information, and he could still try and call us out). The best source is the game files themselves, Drift0r is only doing manual tests, meaning his information could be very wrong. The only confirmation he has is the bunch of fanboys he has ready to try and defend his research with blind patriotism. So basically, per the anon, YouTubers are not legit sources, unless they themselves got the information from the files. 17:22, December 22, 2014 (UTC) For Appearance In case nobody has noticed, the HBRa3 is based off of the SIG SG 556xi, the Carbon version to be exact. AJMaster122 (talk) 05:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC) IMFDB disagrees with you. 17:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :I thought we didn't view IMFDB as a valid source? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 17:43, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not saying we do. I'm saying it's not a clear cut thing just because one person says so. And for the record, I don't see the resemblance either. 17:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I see a minimal resemblance, IMFDB's example looks more accurate of a basis, the handle of the Sig. Carbon seems to match that of the HBRa3, if not the trigger mechanism/layout, but the stcok and barrel seems to match the XCR more. 18:07, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Four shot rapid fire I'm certain the four shot thing has been confirmed via files, but shouldn't we mention somewhere in the article about how the description in-game is wrong? I mean, anyone reading the page will likely think we've put the wrong number by mistake unless they also know about this quirk. Would add it myself, but I can't really find a decent sweet spot in the article to add it, but I can try and shoehorn it in somewhere if no one else does. (So basically, take the free edit). 21:34, August 17, 2015 (UTC) : We could just remove the weapon description. Most of the ones in AW are wrong in the first place (some reiterating what the already misleading stat bars say). 21:39, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::The description is for game info but not its statistics. It might be best to say in the MP/beginning of the article that it fires 4 and not 3. The description should never be removed 21:49, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::We can put a citation that says it's wrong. I don't think there's anywhere we can put actually put it without it seeming out of place. Or maybe put that little note thing there that you can only see in editing mode. 23:58, August 17, 2015 (UTC)